


Alive

by FemaleSpock



Series: Monsterverse [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, F/F, Happy Ending, OT3, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Rescue, Violence, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSpock/pseuds/FemaleSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence wakes up; she is alive. An AU sequel to Monsters (The Things We Do for Love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ataleoffiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/gifts).



You’re alive. At least you think you’re alive – and if you’re thinking at all that must mean you’re alive. It feels like blood is pounding in your head – you’re strangely aware of it, it and little else. There are sounds, distant sounds, echoing in your ears but you can’t make sense of them. You try to concentrate, to hone in on it, on anything other than the overwhelming sound of rushing blood.

 

You try to think, to dredge up your memory. What were you doing before this? The image of Carmilla’s dark head of hair flashes through your mind but you can't quite place it. You try to keep a hold on it nonetheless – Carmilla, you saw Carmilla the last time you…Something snaps into place and it all comes rushing back - Carmilla taking your blood, enough blood to make her strong, strong enough to save Laura. How could you have forgotten?

 

You should be dead but as you’ve already established, you’re very much alive.

 

Realisation strikes: it’s not just you’re blood you’re hearing. There are other people in the room, you can hear their heartbeats. You think you hear Carmilla’s voice and you realise where you must be now.

 

You open your eyes. The world is rocking from side to side – hazy and blurred. A sudden hunger strikes you and the world snaps into incredible clarity. You’re looking at the Dean’s back, you realise and Laura, Laura is right there. Her sobs are quiet but they echo in your head as loud as explosions.

 

“How could you?” There’s a strong core of anger in Laura’s voice even as she wept. “I thought you’d changed.”

 

You weren’t meant to be here to hear this. You would have done anything to not have to hear this. 

 

“Poor naïve girl, believing in fairytale, thinking that the love of a _mortal_ could ever change a creature eternal by nature. Foolish child.” That’s the Dean’s voice – you’d recognise her supercilious tones anywhere. “Carmilla truly is my daughter.”

 

Carmilla slides into view and you make brief eye contact (there’s a strangely serene smile on her face), before she moves away, towards her mother presumably.

 

“Indeed,” says Carmilla and you can practically hear the smirk on her voice. “I’ve certainly inherited your talent for deception.”

 

You start to pull yourself up; you know what it is that you must do now. All your instincts – wolf, vampire, girl – are screaming for the kill. You leap forward, letting the feeling carry you, transforming fluidly – all fur and teeth and claws. This is your truest self.

 

Your claws make contact with the Dean – such soft flesh for such a monster. Carmilla’s there, right next to you in cat form, savaging her mother with her teeth. You don’t need an invitation to do the same. You bite down into flesh – you’ve done this before, you’re always been a hunter, but not quite like this. You thirst for the salt-sweet tang of blood in a way you never have before. 

 

The Dean fights back hard but she’s no match for the both of you. She’s screaming, appealing to Carmilla as her child then switching, without even taking a breath, to threats of worse to come should she be killed. You pay no mind, the taste of blood is filling up your mouth and it’s glorious.

 

The Dean’s life-force is draining now; her movements are weak and slight. You drink and drink and drink and drink. You can feel Carmilla there next to you, doing the same. The body twitches for a little while longer and then it’s still. It is done.

 

You disengage from the limp body but you do not change, not yet. The retreat is always harder.

 

You turn and see Laura, still tied up, and you’re pierced by a sudden gentleness in your heart. The fur starts to disappear, the claws and fangs recede slowly, you’re body contorting and twisting back into the girl shape. You grit your teeth so as not to howl out in pain.

 

It feels like an eternity later but the pain dissipates and you’re left there, naked but for the coat of blood – it stains your lips and drips from your hands now. You suddenly feel self-conscious under Laura’s gaze and you look around for something – something to wipe away the stain, something to cover yourself. Carmilla’s steps forward into your line of view – apparently her transformation had left her with clothing still – you’d have to ask her some day how she manages that.

 

For now, you content yourself with ripping down some curtains you spot, wrapping them around yourself like a dress. It wasn’t much – but it was better than nothing. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hands and your hands on your make-shift dress. You feel glad that the fabric was already red. You look over and see that Carmilla has already managed to release Laura from her bonds. She’s helping Laura up now, pulling her into a long embrace.

 

You hang back for a while before walking over. Laura sees you over Carmilla’s shoulder and moved to hug you too. Her embrace is so warm and you wish it could last forever but she lets go all too soon.

 

“What was that?” Laura asks. She sounds distant, shell-shocked.

 

Carmilla shoots you a warning look to tell you to let her take the lead on this one. You can’t say you object too much. You're tongue feels odd in your mouth; you can still taste the Dean's blood there. 

 

“I took Danny’s blood; I needed the blood of a wolf to make me strong and a corpse to convince my mother that I was truly on her side.”

 

“But Danny’s not dead!” Laura interjects, tilting her head to one side, clearly intrigued despite herself. You’ve always loved that about her, that relentless curiosity that seemed to pull her through all manner of situations that would have crushed a ‘stronger’ person.

 

“Well I wasn’t just going to kill her.” You know Carmilla is saying that for your benefit more than Laura’s. “Although she’s at least as dead as I am. Blood for blood.”

 

“So what are you now?” Laura asks, peering at you. “A werepire? A vampwolf? Is that even possible?”

 

You shrug, finding your voice. “Apparently so.”

 

“It’s never really been done before – at least not to my knowledge. Our kinds don’t normally get along,” Carmilla adds. 

 

“You mean you didn’t even know if it was going to work? You absolute idiots!” Laura shouts. Her arms are crossed and, as ever, she is surprisingly scary when she’s angry. “Why would you go with such a risky plan?”

 

_We did it for you._ Saying that would only make Laura angrier, so you bite your tongue.

 

Carmilla apparently has no such restraint. “Well, it worked, didn’t it? You have to admit, Lawrence and I did good. We killed my evil mother, saved you and future generations of girls who are now free to attend Silas in peace.”

 

You nod, moving over to sling an arm over Carmilla’s shoulder, facing Laura squarely as a united front. It feels right somehow, you’re sisters in blood now after all. "She has a point."

 

“I can’t believe it took a situation like this to get the two of you to agree.” There’s a reluctant smile creeping onto her face and you know that you’re winning her over, the both of you.

 

You exchange looks with Carmilla and break into smiles of your own.

 

“Thank you for rescuing me,” Laura says, finally. She kisses you then Carmilla in quick succession. “But don’t ever let me think that you’re dead again. Either of you.”

 

“Deal,” you say.

 

“Let’s all go home,” Laura says, yawning a little. She takes your hand in hers and, to your surprise, Carmilla takes your other hand. 

 

You all walk out of there together. You’ve never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I wrote an AU of my own AU but here we are, it’s like inception or something. This one is dedicated to anyone who wanted a nice fluffy ending for Danny but especially for ataleoffiction who came up with the awesome idea that she should become a vampire/wolf hybrid. Sorry it took so long for me to write!


End file.
